Annabeth, Percy, Jason and Piper
by JJason
Summary: Read. The 397th Hero is doing the youth version of my adult story.
1. Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper

**I don't own the characters, nor does Skyler.**

After Percy and Annabeth had sex, the ToD game continued and the dares got weirder and weirder, to the point of darn right crazy dares!

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to strip in front of Percy." "Fine by me."

After Annabeth had stripped in front of Percy, she refused to put on her clothes again, cause of the looks she was getting from Percy and the other boys in the ToD game.

"Percy, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to jump into the camp fire naked and stay there for 30 seconds." "Percy, don't do that or we won't be able to have kids latter on in life!"

After the thirty seconds passed, "Annabeth, there is no need for you to check over my whole… that feels good. You can continue doing that; now that you've started, don't stop." "I like this anyway, so I wasn't ever going to stop doing it."

Jason went next:

"Piper, truth or dare?" Dare." "I dare you to have sex with Percy!" "WHAT!" "You know what I said."

After Piper was done having sex with Percy, they noticed that Annabeth and Jason had left the group.

"Annabeth is having it with Jason," explained Leo.

After about 15 minutes, they STILL hadn't returned, so Percy went to check.

"Jason, I think I heard someone coming!" "Quick put on your clothes again!" Wait! It's Percy!" "Faster then, if it's actually Percy!"

After Annabeth, Percy and Jason returned, the game had progressed fast.

It was Pipers turn.

"Jason, truth or dare?" Dare." "I dare you to strip and fly around like a naked superman." Okay…"

When Jason came back to earth, Percy and Annabeth were having sex, and Annabeth wasn't using Birth Control pills, and Percy was using anything either!

It was Percy's turn.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you strip and stay seated on either Jason or Leo." "Cant it be _you_? "No."

After a naked Annabeth was sitting on Jason, Jason took his turn.

"Piper, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to strip and lie down on Percy, or make him do you." "You got it Jason." What!? Don't you love _ME_?!

**Sorry for the cliffy, but the rest will be in two chapters. Promise.**


	2. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron

Now as for what was happening with the Harry Potter world people:

The game of ToD restarted, Harry going first.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to strip naked and stay that way for the rest of the game." "No, please something less embarrassing." "It's a dare."

After Ginny stripped, it was her turn.

"Harry, truth or dare" "Truth." "Okay… that's a first. Harry do you want to have sex with me?" "Yes." "Come in here for a few minutes." "Okay."

After a few minutes had passed, the two of them came back into the room.

It was Rons turn.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" "Dare." " I dare you to knock out out Hermione and take off her clothes." "What, did, you, say, _RON?! _ You know how it feels to wake up naked, when you had your clothes on when you went to sleep." "No, why would you even bring that up Hermione?" "Just do the dare, for heavens sake"

After Ginny had knocked out Hermione, and stripped of clothes, it was Harry's turn.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Do you want to leave this game to do some really fun stuff?" "Yes." "Then, come with me."

After that, the game of ToD sort of ended, 'cause the other two, Ron and Hermione, started to have sex. (Hermione woke up and got over her anger towards Ron.)


	3. Let go and do it

So, after Piper had stipped and was lying down on Percy, Percy started to do her, _AND_ it was his turn.

"Percy are you going to take a break from that, or are you going to skip your turn?" "Take a break."

After Percy finishes, he asks:

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to strip and make Jasondo you." "NEVER!" " Piper did it, so then you can do it to." "Fine."

After Annabeth had stripped, Jason started to do her. She started to sigh with delight.

"Hermione, are you taking your turn or skipping it?" "Percy truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to have sex with Piper." But I'm still eating her!" Do it, or I'm dumping you." "Fine, I'll do it."

After she and Percy started having sex, Annabeth and Jason still did the ToD game.

"Jason, truth or dare?" "truth." "Have you and Piper ever had sex, outside of this Truth or Dare game." "No. OOOOOOWWWWWWWWW! What was that for Piper?" "Don't lie to Annabeth." "Piper, stop moaning." "It feels to good."

After 5 minutes, Piper put back on her clothes, and Percy just passed out, and continued to groan.

"Annabeth, don't worry about Percy, he IS alright." "But why is he still groaning? And why did he pass out?" "I did him hard." "Oh."

After Percy woke up, Annabeth got up and forced Percy to go back to Poseidon's Cabin, and they didn't come back.

"Jason, how 'bout we follow Annabeths example and go to your cabin." "Okay, just do what you did to Percy to me." "Okay."

That's how the game ended for the Half-bloods.


	4. WHAT!

As for what was happening with Annabeth and Percy:

"Percy, why arent you doing what you did to Piper, and not groaning?" "It doesn't feel as good. You need to pump harder." "I'll try." "Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! That feels wicked! Harder, still!" "I can't do it any harder!" "Then it will never feel as good as when Piper did it! So if you can't get it to feel that good, then I'm leaving!" "Okay, I can do it harder. Here." "oooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! That's feeling better than Piper's job on me." "Good."

In Cabin one:

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! That feel wonderful. We should do this more often."

Now deep within the Earth, a room that was surronded by 123ft thick concrete walls, was being enlarged and made mor ehouse like.

Suddenly- BOOM, CRACK, SMACK, SCREAM! HERMIONE! ANNABETH! PERCY! FRED! GINNY! PERCY!

Q: SHUT UP!

Everyone: Whose that!?

Q: Me. The questionaire person.

Q: Okay, lets get this interview started. Percy, why are you inside Annabeth, and Jason, why are you inside Piper, Harry, why are you inside Ginny, and Ron, why are you inside Hermione?

Everyone: We are having sex. And didn't want to be interupted.

Q: Well, I'm not sorry. Now put on your clothes and everyone but Percy and Annabeth, leave.

Percy, Percy: Which one?

Q: Half-Blood, obviously.


	5. Interviews!

**(A/N: This is a slightly altered Begining of the interviews that I started last chapiter. Please review with suggestions for improvement.)**

Q: Hello everybody! Now why don't you all put your clothes back on and let us begin.

Everyone: What the ****! We didn't want to be disturbed! Didn't you read the sign on our doors? DO NOT ENTER!

Q: Nope! Now, lets get the program running. Annabeth and Percy are the first up.

A: Why us? We were just about to-

A: Please, don't talk about that. Or at least not right here, OR now.

Q: So, the first question. Is Annabeth Pregnant, and if she is- Annabeth why are you giving Percy a BJ?

A: She wants to. And I wanted her to.

Q: Well if Annabeths gives birth then what are you going to name the baby?

A: I want it to be named Poseidon, but Annabeth wants it to be Leslie or Liam, and that was her final words on the subject, so its in a sort of draw.

Q: Oka-

A: WELL MAYBE IF YOU COULD HAVE BEEN MORE UNDERSTANDING, I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU WHY, YOU PIECE OF SEAWEED!

Q: SHUT THE TRAP, LADY!

A: DO NOT, EVER, _EVER, _TALK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN, OR YOU'LL NEVER BREATH AGAIN!

Q: Fine. What are- LEO, Calypso, Jason, Piper, Zues, and Hera! What the ****ing **** are you doing right now, Jason and Calypso? _AND _Leo With _PIPER!?_

A: STAY ON TRACK, MISTER Q!

Q: FIne. Percy, keep your pants on! and same with you Annabeth! And, ah never mind. See you again, soon I hope.


End file.
